This invention relates to a plate-type distillation/condensation apparatus and a method of using same. More particularly, this invention relates to a plate-type distillation/condensation apparatus wherein heat exchange is used to separate fluid components of different volatility from a fluid mixture thereof.
Distillation apparatuses are frequently used to process fluid mixtures for separation of the components therein, e.g., for the separation of components of a liquid/liquid fluid mixture. Condensation apparatuses are useful in applications requiring the liquification of steam or other vapors.
Plate-type distillation/condensation apparatuses are useful in industrial applications which require high performance and efficiency with relatively low cost, small volume, and light weight.
Plate-type distillation and condensation apparatuses are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,704; 3,568,462; 4,237,970; 4,763,488; 4,969,507; 4,848,314; and 4,392,362.
However, many conventional plate-type distillation and condensation apparatuses still have drawbacks. One common drawback found in conventional apparatuses is an undesirably bulky structure. For example, many conventional apparatuses are composed of thick plates, which tend to be relatively expensive to make and to machine. Furthermore, bulky structures, including those composed of thick plates, tend to be relatively difficult and time-consuming to clean, inspect and re-use.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a plate-type distillation/condensation apparatus which is less bulky and less expensive to make, inspect, clean, re-use or replace. Less bulky plate-type distillation/condensation apparatuses can be produced more economically and more efficiently on demand with a variety of different interchangeable structures to satisfy a wide variety of needs.
Another drawback to conventional plate-type distillation and/or condensation apparatuses is the need therein for two or more plates. The use of multiple plates tends to further increase the bulkiness of the apparatus. Thus, it would be further desirable to provide a plate-type distillation/condensation apparatus which can provide heat exchange, distillation and/or condensation using only one plate. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide a plate-type distillation/condensation apparatus which can provide heat exchange, distillation and/or condensation apparatus on a single surface of a single plate.
Accordingly, a primary object of this invention is to provide a distillation/condensation apparatus which is less bulky and less expensive to make, inspect, clean, re-use or replace.
Another object of this invention is to provide a distillation/condensation apparatus capable of providing heat exchange, distillation and/or condensation by means of a single plate.
A further object of this invention is to provide a distillation/condensation apparatus capable of providing heat exchange, distillation and/or condensation by means of a single surface of a single plate.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a method of separating two or more fluid components of differing volatilities by means of a plate-type distillation/condensation apparatus having the characteristics described in the foregoing objects.
These and other objects which are achieved according to the present invention can be discerned from the following description.